


Don't Let Me Down

by AllysonDark



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllysonDark/pseuds/AllysonDark





	Don't Let Me Down

Humans are complex creatures, hiding behind masks and fears, allowing society to see a version of themselves that in a perfect world may not exist. In rare moments though, when the walls are down and you can catch people in their true form, it’s beautiful. Truly unlike anything else in the world. Cosima lives for those moments, when the veil between truth and lie is thin, when you can see people at their most vulnerable, their truest form.

She goes to public places to find these moments; malls, clubs, bars, even parks. Places where people either don’t care or are too busy to notice when they let their guard down. She’ll find a comfortable place to sit, get a drink and just observe. 

Cosima smiles slightly as she enters the club, the music thrumming through her body as she moves to settle into one of the many booths surrounding the dance floor. She loves places like this, where people are uninhibited, completely real. People watching is the best past time she can think of and drunk people are the easiest to read.

She orders a bottle of red wine when the waiter comes around, flashing him a smile before he retreats to the bar. Her eyes wander the crowded building, pausing on a few interesting people during her initial sweep. There’s a woman in the corner who stares at the phone in her lap as she sips from her drink, lips pursed and eyes slightly puffy, she must be going through a pretty bad break up to end up in this place. A man leans against the back wall, eyes searching for something that Cosima couldn’t figure out. A couple sat down a few rows in front of her fight, the woman is scared, but covers it with blatant anger and the man just looks tired and sad.

She smirks slightly as her gaze falls on a very drunk, very beautiful brunette dancing in the middle of the mass of people. A round face, framed by a wild mane of dark waves, eyes smudged with kohl as dark as the leather that clings to legs that seem to go on forever despite the punk’s short stature. She’s wearing some kind of band shirt, but between the terrible lighting and the way the woman keeps moving, she can’t possibly decipher which, but she doesn’t mind as long as the woman keeps moving that way.

Cosima chews her lip as she watches the way the woman’s hips move when the song changes to something newer, something Cosima had only heard on the radio once. The chorus is full of bass and a fast beat and the way the punk’s hips work with the thrumming music is enough to warm Cosima’s cheeks.

She barely pays any mind to the lyrics, she really doesn’t care about the song, but when the chorus starts up again, the words drift through her clouded thoughts. _Don’t let me down, don’t let me down._ It’s enough to make Cosima snort, an odd smile on her lips. “I would never let this girl down..” She murmurs as she takes a sip from her glass, eyes still glued to the dancing woman.

She nearly chokes on the drink as a pair of dark eyes met her own, she was caught.  A blush crept up her neck, but instead of looking away, she tilts her head, a question flashing in her own eyes. She receives a toothy grin in response, before the punk starts making her way toward Cosima’s booth, hips swaying in the most intoxicating way.

_Fuck, fuck, this is how I will die._ Cosima’s mind screams as her lips twitch, watching as the goddess of the dancefloor settles in the booth across from her. “See something you like?” The woman asks, the words flowing passed her lips, the delicious accent making Cosima smile slightly.

“I don’t know, you interrupted my show.” She smirks, a spark of confidence flickering in her chest. “But I suppose you could make up for that by telling me your name.”

The punk snorts, reaching across the table to grab the wine glass, taking a healthy sip from it before speaking. “Sarah, and your name is?” She asks, brow raised at the other woman.

Cosima smiles slightly, rolling her eyes as her glass is returned nearly empty. “Cosima.” She replies, tipping some more of the burgundy liquid into the glass, taking a sip before Sarah can reach for it again. “Tell me, where did you learn how to move your hips like that?”

Sarah grins, grabbing the bottle instead, taking a swig as she shrugs her shoulders. “That’s nothing, you should see the way they move in bed.” Her eyes flash dangerously as Cosima snorts, rolling her eyes in reply.

“You seem far too confident about that for there to actually be any truth to it.” Cosima chuckles softly, folding her hands on top of the table. She leans forward with a smug little grin playing against rosy lips. “But if you can offer proof..”

The punk’s eyes narrow at the woman in front of her, her words sparking something in Sarah’s chest. “I can show you proof, Dreads.” Sarah smirks before moving across the table in one smooth motion, somehow managing not to spill anything as she stretches across the marble.

Cosima is startled by the sudden closeness of it all, the way Sarah’s fingers grip her chin gently, how they’re so close she can smell the alcohol on the other’s breath. “I dare you.” She responds after a moment, eyes flickering down to that delicious mouth that is only an inch away.

A low chuckle passes Sarah’s lips before they’re pressed against Cosima’s. The feeling is almost enough to make her forget that they are in a crowded room, enough that the marble that is digging into her thighs doesn’t seem so uncomfortable. It’s hard at first, she is proving a point after all, but after a few beats it morphs into something warm, something more.

There is fire in Cosima’s chest that seems to rush through her veins, flaring in all the right places as her lips move against Sarah’s. She can feel the other smirk against her mouth before pulling away, a smug look upon the punk’s face. “Fair enough..” Cosima murmurs, her cheeks flushing.

Sarah lets out a breathy laugh, brushing their lips together once more before settling back into the booth. “Any chance you’d like to get out of here?” She asks, a shy smile crossing her features.

Cosima drags her bottom lip between her teeth before shrugging a shoulder. “I suppose we could head back to my hotel.” She replies, rummaging through her purse, laying down enough cash to cover the wine before sliding out of her booth.

Sarah nods slightly before moving, chuckling once she stands, looking the other woman dead in the eye. “And here I thought you might be taller.” She teases, earning a slap to the arm and an eye roll in return.

“We’re the same height, asshole.” Cosima chuckles, shaking her head as she grabs Sarah’s wrist, pulling her toward the door and away from the intoxicating club. “Should make things easier actually.” She murmurs to herself, reveling in the blush that creeps onto the other woman’s cheeks.

“Shut up..” Sarah grumbles, biting her lip as she allows herself to be lead away. Perhaps tonight wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

 


End file.
